


Grease Wars

by Scoby



Series: Decades of Reylo [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe – 50s, Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation, Cinematic kiss, Drinking, Drive-in movie date, F/M, Grease References, Handbreak Turns, Inspired by Grease, Kissing, Parents Han and Leia, Parents Thanya Tico / Hue Tico, Partying, Period-Typical Sexism, Pink Millennium Falcon, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoby/pseuds/Scoby
Summary: Fifties world, cars and fashion - combined with the tension and love between the Rebellion and the Pink Order.-----“Hello! Emmm, sorry… Care to wait a moment?” She points at the curling iron entangled in the back of her head and Kylo understands.“Sure, take your time.”“Do you want something to drink, Ben?” Rey's mother asks.Kylo follows her to the living room, as Rey closes herself to the bathroom again.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Dopheld Mitaka & Kylo Ren, Finn & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren & Silencer, Kylo Ren's hair & hair gel, Leia Organa & Han Solo & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey & Rose Tico, Rey's Mother & Rey's Father & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Decades of Reylo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877596
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Grease Wars

**Author's Note:**

> Get into the mood with [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kx2P1bSFOTo)

Kylo slides out from under Silencer, face and hands full of black oil stains. His clothes and hair probably have the same stains, just invisible, swallowed by the overall blackness.

“Do you want the splash shield back?” Mitaka asks.

“Yeah, the engine should be fine now.” Kylo positions his arms so that Mitaka can set the splash shield in his hands in the correct orientation. He lowers it towards his face, slides back down under Silencer’s belly and pushes the shield back to its place.

He arranges his knee to hold it still so that he can reach for the bolts and wrench to attach it. Then he rolls out again and stands up, satisfied. His thumb brushes away a little stain next to a headlight. Above it, there is still a pucker in the metal that he could not fix despite tireless efforts throughout the week.

“I’ll make Dameron pay for that, and for all the spare parts, and for my time, and for the pain. My heart almost broke when I thought I might never get her fixed again.”

He walks over to the back of the car, his hand tracing the smooth and shiny black metal right above the repainted white and blue lightning pattern. He checks out the rear end once more, with his hand resting softly on the fin that stands above the wheel, even though he already knows that no damage occurred here. Silencer just looks so pretty from this angle that he is ready to take any excuse for an indulgent walk around her.  
  


* * *

  
Rey slides out from under the Falcon, skin and overall covered in black oil stains. She shakes her head.

“Try this.” Rose offers her a roll of grey tape. “Dad once patched together a broken bus with this.”

Rey looks doubtful but desperate. She rips off a long strip of the tape and slides back down under Falcon’s belly. When her head appears again, she is smiling.

She stands up and examines the result of a week-long effort. There is still a deep dent close to the front end on the driver’s side, patterned with plenty of scratches in the pink paint. They will have to repaint, but this will do for tonight. Rey turns to Poe and says:

“Next time you crash her, please be more careful with the cooler. That was the biggest trouble to fix.”

“So now you blame me?” Poe protests. “It was obviously Ren’s fault. You should have seen the handbreak turn he made around the corner. That took them straight to my lane.”

He thinks for a moment, then grins and continues:

“Actually, judging from how he’s been looking at you lately, I think he would have wanted you to see that handbreak turn.”

Rey jumps forward to attack Poe with her oily hands. Poe takes cover behind Rose who is also wearing an overall and already oily from car grease. Rose spreads her body into an X between the two to stop the fight before it can start.

“Rey, remember what they told him at the hospital. No vigorous movements. You don’t want to interrupt his neck from recovering.”

“Then they should have told him also to keep his mouth shut”, Rey mutters but backs away.  
  


* * *

  
Kylo walks in through the open door of his room and closes it behind him, the other hand still shuffling his hair with a towel after shower. Mitaka is half-laying on his bed, leaning on his elbows and Hux stands in front of the mirror, immersed into combing his hair up and forward with an enormous amount of hair gel.

Their chatter quickly dies when Kylo walks in, which hints that they have been talking about him. As if to make sure that further conversation is prevented, he turns on his hairdryer up to a roaring hum and bends forward to start blowing his abundant hair with the warm and resolute flow.

When he is done, turns off the blow dryer and looks up again, he sees that Hux and Mitaka have exchanged places. When he stands behind Mitaka, Kylo can still easily see the mirror over him. He opens a tube of hair gel and squeezes out such a large blob of gel that it covers a large portion of his huge palm.

For a moment, he just enjoys rubbing it between his hands and feeling the cool stickiness spread across the skin. Then his hands dive into his hair, fingers combing through it from every direction, until he settles for exclusively guiding the top part up and forward and the sides and back gently down. When satisfied, he finalises the arrangement with a lightly gel-dipped comb.

Hux watches Kylo’s activities enviously. Kylo always chooses a sparing amount of hair for the top portion because he wants to leave plenty of hair down the sides to cover his ears. Still, the up and front brushed part looks thicker than Hux can ever dream of, even though he makes sure he gathers in it as much of his ginger hair as he can. He decides that teasing Kylo is the best punishment for looking like he does and starts:

“So how about this would be the night when you make some progress with her?”

“I don’t know whom you're talking about”, Kylo answers, still focused on the movement of his comb, now paying more attention on the sides to make sure that the blush on his ears is fully obscured.

“Starts with R, three letters”, Mitaka hints.

“How are you so sure that the Pink Order will even be there?”

“Of course they are, they always are.”

Mitaka is so right that Kylo wants to choke him to stop him from talking. He is thinking about the best method when they hear a knock on the door and his mother’s voice behind it:

“Ben?”

“What is it?” he shouts back and the door opens.

“Just… Do you want some cookies?”

“No”, Kylo says at the same time when Hux says: “Yes.”

She chooses to listen to Hux and smiles at him as she places a cookie tray on the desk.

“Thank you, Mrs. Solo”, he says.

“No no no, just call me Leia.”

She has tried it many times but it has never stuck. They cannot wrap their heads around addressing a senator with her first name, no matter how many times they see her in their friend’s house.

When she leaves and closes the door behind her, Hux and Mitaka leap to the cookie tray, grab a cookie in each hand start munching. They are soft-baked chocolate chip cookies with almost as much chocolate as cookie.

“Your mom bakes excellent cookies”, Mitaka mumbles with his mouth full.

“No, she doesn’t. She bought them”, Kylo explains, takes one cookie and starts nibbling its edge.

When the cookies are gone, they all put on their black leather jackets embroidered in the back with text:

_Rebellion Without a Cause_

On their way outside, Kylo drops by the living room where his father is sitting on the couch, playing chess against himself.

“Dad?” Kylo holds out his hand.

“I know”, he says in response, rises up from the sofa and grabs his wallet. He takes out a five-dollar bill and presses it to his hand.

“More”, Kylo says and receives a two-dollar bill more.

“More”, Kylo still tries, but he closes his wallet.

“That’s enough. Have fun, Ben! And I have to say I agree with the boys.”

When Kylo looks puzzled, he adds:

“You could make some progress with that girl tonight.”

“Do you even know who she is, Han?” Leia has heard them, left her papers on her desk and joined them in the living room. “You could let Ben take things at his own pace.”

“I have instincts, Princess. I know these things better than you. May I remind you that if our thing had been up to you, you would still be alone in your ivory palace.”

“Am I not a bit old to be called a Princess?”

“To me, you always are one.”

Kylo mutters a brief ‘Bye’ and turns to leave to avoid seeing his parents kiss. But Hux and Mitaka are blocking the living door doorway, staring with their mouths open. They are not used to seeing their own parents display this much affection this openly. It looks just like in the movies how he bends her back and… Is that their tongues touching?

Rolling his eyes, Kylo turns back again to interrupt them.

“I can’t believe you’ve been eavesdropping us.”

Han lifts his wife up from a cinematic backbend and throws his hands in the air.

“I swear we didn’t. Just couldn’t help overhearing when the boys talked about some girl and you with the door open when you were in the shower.”

When Kylo’s fists tighten and he starts to turn around to his friends, Han quickly continues:

“Don’t be mad at them. You have smart friends.”

He punches Kylo lightly on the shoulder and waves his hand at Mitaka and Hux. As they leave, they can still hear his words to Leia:

“So, where were we, Princess?”  
  


* * *

  
Rey has her hair bundled inside a towel when she walks into Rose’s room. After shower, she has dressed up in a white T-shirt and skirt that she just starched a week ago. Wearing it feels indulgent now, knowing how bad condition it left their iron into. But her parents have not noticed the damage yet, and she adores the way it sits as a firmly draped cone all around her, extending out to about double the width of her waist at the level of her knees.

The chatter in the little room raises to a notch higher volume when Rey turns on the hairdryer. It takes a rather long time to get all the dampness out, but finally she is satisfied, with her hair dry, soft and glossy in a deep shade of brown. She sets out to arrange the top into a bulky swirl in the front and the rest into a high ponytail in the back.

She listens to her friends with half an ear only, but one thing catches her attention: Finn stays silent almost all the time. As far as Rey knows, this is not his usual state.

Last Sunday, he definitely was shy, when he showed up at their picnic spot to tell what had happened to Poe and to ask if he could join the Pink Order now that he had left the Rebellion. Then on Monday evening, he came over to help Rey and Rose with fixing the Falcon and was already far more relaxed with them. And on Wednesday, when Poe was let out of the hospital, he joined their little celebration and babbled almost unstoppably.

That gave Poe a chance to hear himself what happened last weekend, as he did not remember anything after the moment before the crash.

It started by Kylo and Finn driving around so late on Saturday night that almost nobody was around the streets anymore. In that kind of situations, Kylo likes to take the corners with handbreak turns. Finn entertained them by giving points and commentary for each.

They were laughing when taking one more corner, but right behind it, they saw the Falcon, already too close for either car to break. After recovering from the impact of the crash, they stepped out of Silencer, ready to defend their rightful position as the rulers of these streets whom others should give way to.

But nobody came out of the other car. Through the window, Finn saw just Poe Dameron’s figure hunched over the steering wheel. Finn tried to tell Kylo that Dameron was clearly hurt and they should help, but Kylo had eyes only for the crimpled metal of Silencer’s bonnet.

At that moment, Finn knew that the Rebellion was not for him anymore. He was done with this jerk who was ready to let another person possibly die just to examine the damage on his car.

Finn sprinted to the phone booth to call an ambulance and then back. According to the instructions he got on the phone, he opened the pink door of the car, clicked open Poe’s seatbelt and dragged him out on the street. Noticing that he was not breathing, he started to first press on his chest. Then he took a hold of his chin and forehead, tilted his head up, pinched his nose closed, covered his mouth with his own and breathed into his lungs.

Kylo was still immersed in examining Silencer and did not lift a finger to help. When the ambulance finally arrived, Finn was exhausted from countless of rounds of pressing and blowing.

The ambulance took Poe away and left Finn alone with Kylo, but he did not care anymore about his friend who was now embracing Silencer’s ravished front corner and crying.

Inside the Falcon, next to the driver’s seat, on the white leather cushioning, he saw a pink jacket. It had been cast there with the backside up so that he could read the embroidered text:

_The Pink Order – The First Order_

Listening to Kylo’s sobs, he let his black leather jacket fall on the ground, picked up the pink one from the car seat, put it on his own shoulders and left.

Now Finn is sitting on Rose’s bed, wearing the same jacket. Poe already got himself a new one, wanting to gift his own permanently to Finn. But Finn has slipped back to his shyness from last Sunday and Rey can guess why. After all, this will be his first night out with the Pink Order. When Rey is content with her hair, she puts on her own pink jacket and sits next to Finn.

“Do you think the Rebellion will be there?” she asks him.

“I guess so, they always are.”

“It will be alright. You’re with us now.” She gives his shoulder an encouraging squeeze and they all stand up to leave.

When they open Rose’s door, they almost knock out her sister who has been waiting behind it.

“Can I come with you?” she asks with pleading eyes.

“No, Paige, you’re too young!” Their mother’s voice comes from the kitchen and soon she appears herself, wearing an apron and oven mitts.

“I was just about to finish a batch of chocolate chip cookies. But looks like it’s a bit too late. You can eat next time when you come over. Please don’t make it for the purpose of fixing the car after another crash.”

Her worried look keeps switching between her older daughter and Poe who is still wearing a neck brace. Rose’s father walks in from the living room and rests an assuring hand on his wife’s shoulder.

“They’ll be fine, they’re more or less adults”, he half-whispers to her ear.

“Bye!” Rose says and waves a pink-sleeved hand at her family. Her black ponytail swings when she turns towards the door.

“Be careful!” her mother says at the same time as her father says: “Have fun!”

They jump into the Falcon and turn the music up. As soon as they are out of sight of Rose’s home, they put their heads out of the windows, shout and sing out loud, make wild accelerations and zigzags whenever the road is empty.

When they reach the parking lot of Club Pasaana, there is no sign of Silencer. But Rey still guesses that Finn is right and the Rebellion will reach here any minute. Her blood boils when she thinks about the wildly leaking cooler of the Falcon and how Poe almost died. When her friends are about to go in, she tells them:

“I’ll be right behind you. I just… want to stay outside for one more moment.”

Finn squints but Poe taps his shoulder and explains: “She’s always like that. She’ll come in eventually. If you ask me, she needs a moment with Ren.”

Rey aims a kick on Poe’s butt, trying to keep it gentle enough to protect his neck but effective enough to make him disappear. It works and she is left alone on the parking lot.  
  


* * *

  
When Kylo turns to the parking lot of Club Pasaana, they see Rey alone in the middle of it.

“See, this is a perfect chance!” Hux celebrates. “Let’s make a strategy. We go in and you are conveniently left on this parking lot alone with her and can… naturally talk to her… ask her out… or something, you know.”

Kylo slows down the car and looks hesitant. Rey looks pretty even from this distance, like a white and pink flower growing in the vastness of the parking lot.

“Please tell me you won’t let this opportunity slip. This is the perfect time to do something“, Mitaka urges, noticing the softening in Kylo’s gaze as he stares at her distant figure.

“Ok”, Kylo decides. “I’ll show her a handbreak turn. Around her.”

“Errr… That’s not quite what we meant…” Mitaka tries but Kylo is already accelerating straight towards Rey.

He is expecting her to scream or give some other satisfactorily terrified reaction. But instead, she stays quietly standing where she is, facing them as they approach. When they are close, she turns and tilts forward like preparing to run away. The posture lifts up the back of her skirt enough to reveal the lower part of shapely thighs.

Kylo’s right hand already hovers on the handbreak in preparation, when she breaks out into a sprint. He will have to chase her then, and the thought of it makes him smile. But she only runs a little while, and when Kylo has almost reached her, she jumps into the air and lands with a somersault on Silencer’s bonnet.

The movement momentarily swings her skirt up, exposing her whole bare legs and a pair of white panties, which inspires cheering sounds from Hux and Mitaka. It also draws Kylo’s eyes for a split second, but as soon as Rey has landed, he realises what the impact may have done to Silencer. He stomps on the break and rushes out in panic.

“What have you done to her?” he shouts at Rey who is sitting in the middle of a large dent.

“Nothing worse than you did to Poe.”

With a smirk on her face, she lifts an arm up. When she slams it down to hit another dent into the metal, Kylo acts out of a quick instinct. He throws his body down next to her, leaving his back as a shield between Rey’s hand and the car. It hurts a bit when she hits him with full force, but it works to prevent further damage.

Kylo’s reaction makes Rey giggle. She is clearly enjoying herself as she lifts up her foot next, ready to smash her sneaker down to the newly painted metal. Now Kylo reaches up and catches her ankle in an iron grip to stop her. Rey’s jaw drops open and her astonished gaze turns to him. She has clearly not been expecting this.

Kylo is not sure about it in the dim lighting, but he thinks that his touch is making her blush. As soon as he becomes aware of it, he is happy about the dimness because he is sure that he has blushed, too.

It does not take long for Rey to pull herself together and start twitching her leg free. But the more she tries to shake, the more Kylo tightens his grasp. Only when she reluctantly lets go and relaxes her leg, he places her foot gently down on the bonnet.

“Now get off Silencer”, he orders.

“Not before you pay me for the spare parts I needed for the Falcon.”

“Well I needed plenty of spare parts myself, so I’d say we’re even.”

“If you'd take the corners like reasonable people, none of it would have happened.”

“Are you so uptight about one handbreak turn? Let go! Actually, I think you could use a good handbreak turn. Get off my car and I’ll show you.”

Rey shakes her head defiantly.

“So you like sitting on my car, huh? In that case, next Friday, drive-in movie.”

“Are you asking me…?”

“Out, yes!”

“So, does it mean that, behind all this, you actually do _like_ me?”

Her directness makes Kylo uncomfortable and he looks down instead of answering. But Rey has had time to read the answer on his face.

“Tell me more, Kylo! How long?” Rey’s voice is getting excited.

“The only way you get to know anything more is that you join me next Friday. Ok?”

She nods in agreement. He swings his legs over to Silencer’s side, hops off and offers his hand to help her down. She is tempted to take it. He looks like a hero from a movie, about to rescue her.

She is almost sure that if she would pretend enough that it is very difficult to get down, he would let go of the modest gesture of offering a hand and go for lifting her down instead. Then, for a moment, her head would again be close to his face with the amber-coloured eyes and the plush lips and maybe he would just hold her a bit longer than necessary…

But after all, she came on this bonnet with a somersault from the air. She is perfectly capable of getting down herself. So she swings her legs over the other side of the car, jumps down and walks into Club Pasaana. She tries to do it without looking back but cannot resist one glance over her shoulder. Kylo meets his gaze and they smile briefly before he gets back into Silencer to park it.

The rest of the evening, Kylo is just like he always is. He mostly avoids the whole Pink Order, including Rey. He acts silly, arrogant and loud, drinks too much and dances with the stupidest possible moves, ignoring the music. And Rey does her best to ignore him as usual.

But when he finds Finn and starts to poke his new jacket, call him a traitor and pick up a fist, she pushes herself between them before he has time to punch Finn. The serious look on her face convinces him to drop it and go back to find the rest of the Rebellion. Finn looks at Rey with marvel in his eyes.

When the club closes and everyone heads back to the parking lot, Kylo passes by Rey, so close that his knee brushes the starched hem of her skirt. He only slows down a little to whisper in her ear:

“I’ll pick you up at seven.”  
  


* * *

  
Next Friday, Rey makes an effort to get herself ready well before seven so that she could wait for Ren outside. She is not sure what her parents would think about him if he showed up at their door. And she is not yet sure what she thinks about him herself either.

She tries out different hairdos but nothing seems to settle the right way today. Finally, she decides to leave her hair open and curl the ends. She has the left side done and is holding the curling iron in the back when she peeks out of the bathroom to glance at the clock. It is still ten to seven. She will have exactly the time to finish the right side and get out.

At that moment, when making a movement to come back in front of the mirror, she twists the iron and its head entangles with a strand of hair. When she tries to roll it out, the tangle grows worse, until the whole iron is stuck in her hair.

She lets out a frustrated sigh. This has happened to her before and she knows how to fix it. It just means she has to unwind the hair strand by strand with one hand as the other one holds the iron. She sets out to work as fast as possible. Still, she is only about halfway through the mess when she hears the doorbell.

Before she can react and shoot out to open the door, she already hears it click open. Either of her parents must have just happened to be close to it. From the door, she hears Kylo Ren’s voice:

“Good evening, Mrs. Palpatine. Is Rey at home?”

“Sure! Rey, Ben is here!”

Rey is somewhat relieved that her mother is apparently mistaking Kylo for somebody else. But she wonders who she thinks he is, because Rey does no know anybody called Ben. With her other hand still holding the curling iron half-entangled in the back of her hair, she makes it out of the bathroom and to the door.

“Hello! Emmm, sorry… Care to wait a moment?” She points at the back of her head with her free hand and Kylo understands.

“Sure, take your time.”

“Do you want something to drink, Ben?” Rey’s mother asks.

Kylo follows her to the living room, as Rey closes herself to the bathroom again. Little by little, she gets all the hair out of the mess and tidies it up with a brush. She finishes the rest of the curling carefully without any more accidents.

She finds Kylo in the living room chatting with her parents, each with an almost finished slender glass bottle of Coke.

“We just found out that Ben knows how to fix our fridge, so we invited him over for lunch on Sunday”, her father announces. “Hope it’s ok with you.”

“Yeah, I guess…” she responds. “But now we should probably go.”

Kylo finishes his drink, thanks Rey’s parents and follows her out. Outside, he is lightning-fast to open Silencer’s door for her before she has time to do it herself.

The best spots at the drive-in movie theatre are already gone when they reach there. They have to stay close to the back corner and the movie is already about to start when they sneak out of Silencer and sit on its bonnet.

But the screen is large and the sound loud enough to follow everything. And the movie is just what Rey loves. Fast and shiny cars get trashed and hearts broken at a brisk rate for more than two hours.

Close to the end, the hero barely survives a crash but his favourite car does not. When he recovers and sees that his cherished car is too trashed to ever be driven again, Kylo notices a change in Rey’s breathing and sees in the corner of his eye that she moves. When he turns to look, he notices that she is wiping off tears.

That makes him think that this is a great moment to snake his arm around her shoulders, so he does that. Rey watches the rest of the scene resting her head against his shoulder. Almost not daring to breath, Kylo leans his own head over hers. She feels incredibly warm and lovely this close, and he wonders what made him waste so much time trying to show her that he hated her.

The final scene is extravagant. Cars fly through the air and land in a pile as the hero drives through the destruction. His sweetheart is by his side, shooting through the windows at their enemies.

Then Kylo turns towards Rey and kisses her cheek, leaving his lips hovering on the soft skin as a way of asking if she wants more. And she turns her head enough to meet his lips with her own and they keep on kissing until the end credits are over.

As the night is still warm, they stay seated on Silencer when other cars start driving out. Rey has been waiting for this chance to bring up what she has been wondering the whole week:

“You promised you would tell me more today. Since when have you liked me?”

“Since that night when you were so drunk that you couldn’t walk and the rest of the Pink Order were already gone. I carried you to Silencer and drove you home. I said to your parents that if they told you that it was me, I would cancel the whole thing and you would spend the night alone somewhere on the street.”

“And they believed you? That you could just cancel it? Sounds like some kind of mind-trick to me.”

“I guess they were just happy to have you home and didn’t bother how it happened.”

“Mmm, I guess. And they never told me. I assumed that Poe had driven me home but I would never have brought it up with him because he would have teased for sure. In fact, I was wondering why he never teased me about it out of his own initiative.”

They are silent for a while when Rey reflects on what Kylo just told her and its possible implications on everything that has happened since.

“Is that also why my parents act like they know you?”

He just smiles so that dimples fill his cheeks as an answer.

“But what did they call you? I thought they mistook you for somebody else.”

“That’s my real name, Ben Solo, that’s what my family calls me and I wanted your family to know me by that, too.”

She blushes as it hits her that he had just had a crush on her and already the same night made plans for a life that includes her family. Aloud she says:

“Ben Solo, I like it... Why don’t you always use it?”

“It used to make everyone automatically think about my mother.”

“Is Leia Solo your mother?”

“Yes, she is, and that’s exactly the first question people usually had for me. Not your parents, though. They just seemed interested in myself. That was so different.”

“I definitely understand you. I’m sorry I asked it.”

“Don’t be. It wasn’t your first question, and you’d have deserved to find that out in any case.”

“I wouldn’t mind calling you Ben if it’s ok with you.”

“I don’t mind how it sounds when you say it.”

They spend a moment kissing before Rey continues:

“How did you come up with Kylo Ren?”

Ben laughs for a while before he is able to explain:

“Finn read about a science fiction character with that name and got really excited. When he showed the comic books to us, Hux and Mitaka agreed that he looked like me. They started calling me Kylo Ren and over the years it stuck. How about you then? Since when have you known that you like me?”

Rey chuckles.

“Since the night when you were so drunk that you talked to me for the first time. You were explaining something crazy about how you can’t see my surroundings. It was hilarious. But then you went on and on and wouldn’t stop babbling. I wanted to shut your mouth by kissing you.”

“I think I wouldn’t have minded. I can speak with my mouth covered.”

Rey takes the challenge and attacks Ben with a passionate kiss.

“Speak now, Ben. Tell me about your favourite part in the movie”, she pauses to say against his lips and continues scavenging his mouth.

He tries to form words but they get lost in the taste and feel of Rey’s tongue and lips. In the end, he has to give up and admit that the kiss would have been a good strategy and will probably work if he ever gets too chatty again.


End file.
